User blog:Thantosiet/Merrow Hunt: A Mermaid Miracles Fanfiction
First, a brief explanation. This might be more interesting than the story itself, but whatever. A few months ago, I got the crazy idea that maybe I could write for Mermaid Miracles. I mean, I've had some success in publishing short stories, and several years of practice turning out weekly updates for other series. Plus, even though I live on the other side of the country, writing is something I can do from anywhere, so I'd be able to help a cool show even from that distance--or at least lighten someone else's workload. Since they weren't actually soliciting for writers, I just went with what most people want. I wrote a query letter/pitch, a resume, and a sample script, which I sent. No response. Because I wasn't sure if I'd gotten through, I sent it again, this time as just an idea since they were actually asking for those. Still no response. I suspect my messages were buried in fanmail, because I used the email provided on the site and the YouTube channel. Eventually I shrugged it off and moved on, but I still had this script lying around, so I decided why not just post it here? Seems like as good a place as any for a mermaid show fanfic. Note that since I wrote this several months ago, and I don't have the ability to predict the future, this doesn't quite fit with the current show because of the characters I chose. Merrow Hunt FADE IN The “Mermaid Hunters” show title card appears. RICKY (VO) The Mermaid Hunters are back, and have we got news for you! CUT TO— EXT—COVE—DAY Close-up of RICKY and KIAS. The latter is holding something made of damp red fabric. RICKY After weeks and weeks of tireless searching, dead ends, false leads— KIAS And tricks by little girls— RICKY —we have finally found definitive proof of mermaid activity! Show it to them. Kias backs up enough to hold up the red object. It’s a small cape and hood, not very extraordinary-looking. KIAS Closer, closer, they can’t see it— As the camera zooms in, he points out a design at the base of the hood. Two little mermaids, done in green, are on either side of the cape’s ties. RICKY Clear proof that this is the property . . . of a mermaid. With this, we’ll be able to lure in a real, live one in no time. And you, the viewers at home, will discover it along with us, here, on— KIAS and RICKY (UNISON) Miraculous Mer— They both stop, realizing they’ve messed up their catchphrase yet again. Ricky groans and Kias shakes his head. In the background behind them, a head pops out from behind a rock; it’s Ashley. RICKY Mermaid Hunters, Mermaid Hunters, Mermaid Hunters—how do we keep saying it wrong? ANGLE: Ashley ducks back behind the rock. ASHLEY Great, these guys again. She sneaks away while the two mermaid hunters plan out their second take. ANGLE: Unnoticed by anyone, a head of sea-green hair rises out of the water, looking towards the pair. INT—DAY—SUN N BUNS BAKERY Ashley joins MAYA and ROXY at a table. She takes up the menu and begins browsing through it. MAYA What took you so long? ASHLEY Ran into a couple of “old friends.” I don’t think they’re looking for BigFoot anymore. ROXY Those pests are back? ASHLEY Back and better than ever. ROXY Ugh, here we go again. MAYA They didn’t see you, did they? ASHLEY No—I heard them talking before I got near the water. They were yelling into a camera about this red cape they found. It was pretty weird. ROXY I don’t want to talk about them, do you mind? ASHLEY Well, excuse me. MAYA Do we have to start another fight? This was supposed to be a break from all the crazy. ASHLEY Sorry. Roxy doesn’t say anything, just folds her arms and looks out the window. ANGLE: Over Roxy’s shoulder, we can see out the window. A white-clad FIGURE darts by, only visible for a second. Faintly, the sound of weeping carries towards the bakery. ANGLE: Roxy sits up straight, now looking confused. MAYA Roxy? Roxy starts and looks around. ROXY Huh? MAYA You started. ROXY I thought I saw— She looks back, but the figure has vanished. ROXY . . . nothing. With a shake of her head, she turns back to the other girls, since the waitress is coming over. EXT—MAYA’S HOUSE—DAY Maya and Ashley come up onto the porch, talking and joking together. They go inside. CUT TO: INGA going through the contents of her magic book, a look of concentration on her face. Maya and Ashley come around the corner and see her. Their smiles fade. MAYA Mom? Is something wrong? Inga looks up at the pair. INGA Yes, it is. The girls exchange alarmed looks. INGA Don’t worry; it’s nowhere near as bad as last time—not yet, anyway. A Merrow’s in trouble. MAYA A what? Both girls take seats at the table. INGA One of an Irish tribe of mermaids. They’ve always been very close to us Nereids, since we’re nearly alike, with one major exception. Merrow girls don’t transform into mermaids when wet; they have to be wearing their capes. ASHLEY (Confused, but starting to put the pieces together) Capes? INGA Yes, capes—red ones, usually. INTERCUT: INT—MERMAID HUNTERS’ HOUSE—DAY Ricky, holding the Merrow Cape, looks around the room for somewhere to put it. Kias is busy at the computer, going through the footage they have. INGA (VO) I was swimming with the dolphin pod when one of them told me a Merrow had been here, and that her cape had been stolen by humans. Until we get it back she’s trapped in human form. At last, Ricky opens a drawer and shoves the Cape inside. He shuts it, but a corner of red fabric pokes out. INTERCUT: INT—MAYA’S HOUSE—DAY INGA I’ve been looking for a spell to help locate it, but . . . Inga shakes her head, throwing up her hands. Maya and Ashley exchange a look. MAYA I think I know where it is. CUT TO: EXT—MORRO BAY—DAY ROXY Are you kidding me? MAYA You said they already know you’re a mermaid. If they see you they’ll go chasing after you. ROXY And probably catch me this time. ASHLEY We just need a few minutes to grab the Cape. ROXY I don’t see why I have to be the one to do it. You’ve both talked to them already; they probably suspect you just as much as me. MAYA Roxy— ROXY Some stupid Irish mermaid lost her costume, why should I get involved at all? MAYA (Getting exasperated) Because we mermaids need to stick together. Roxy shakes her head. ROXY I’m not going to risk getting exposed for a stranger. Turning on her heel, she marches away. MAYA Roxy! She runs after Roxy, but slows to a halt and watches Roxy leave. ASHLEY We don’t need her help. Reluctantly, Maya returns to Ashley, and they leave. EXT—BEACH—DAY Roxy is marching across the sand, arms folded and muttering under her breath about stupid mermaids, stupid merrows and stupid mermaid hunters. The sound of crying grows steadily louder, until she finally notices and looks up. CUT TO: A girl, a few years younger than Roxy, sits on the rocks, trying badly not to cry. She’s wearing a dress that used to be white, but is now stained, and her rippling green hair blows in the breeze. Roxy starts to back away, but at the sound of her footsteps the girl freezes and whirls on her. Eyes widening, she scrambles off the rock and bolts. ROXY Hey, stop! She runs after the Merrow down the beach. Halfway there, Roxy freezes and looks down. Sure enough, she’s standing in wet sand. Her legs are already glowing with mermaid magic. ROXY Oh n— She falls down. Looking up, she sees that the Merrow has stopped running, and is watching her. ROXY I tried to tell you. Come on, we need to get to dry ground. Slowly, the Merrow starts towards her and picks up Roxy with effort. Glancing around nervously to make sure nobody is watching, the Merrow carries her up the beach and sets her down on dry sand. MERROW You’re a Nereid? ROXY Yeah, duh. You’re the one who lost the cape? MERROW (Starting to tear up again) I just wanted to explore Morro Bay—I tried to hide it, but when I came back there were these humans on the beach, and one of them picked it up. . . She gives in and starts crying again. Roxy looks very awkward. ROXY Uh, it’s okay. MERROW No it isn’t! I-I’m stuck here and I don’t know anybody and my parents are going to be furious—and if that man won’t give it back I’ll have to do whatever he wants! ROXY What? MERROW Th-that’s how the magic works. ROXY That’s a dumb rule. Those guys are mermaid hunters; all they want to do is expose us. MERROW (Huffily) It’s not my fault—that’s how it works with Selkie skins and Finwife combs too! ROXY Sorry, didn’t mean anything personal. Roxy is silent for a moment. The Merrow’s tears subside into sniffles. ROXY Don’t worry; we’ll get your Cape back. MERROW You think so? ROXY Of course. Those guys who took it are morons. It’ll be a piece of cake. Roxy’s legs finally dry off, and she scrambles to her feet. ROXY You have a name? MERROW Nairna. ROXY I’m Roxy. She holds out a hand, and slowly, Nairna takes it, smiling a little for the first time. The Merrow’s fingers are webbed. ROXY Come on. (She pulls Naira to her feet.) We have to get your costume back. Both girls run off. EXT—OUTSIDE THE MERMAID HUNTERS’ HOUSE—DAY ROXY (OS) Yeah, this is it. ANGLE: Roxy, Maya and Ashley stand in front of the building, looking at it. ROXY I hope you guys have a really, really clever plan for this. Ashley and Maya hesitate. MAYA . . . Well, we have a plan. ROXY (Sarcastically.) Great. INT—MERMAID HUNTERS’ HOUSE—DAY KIAS But how is the mermaid going to know her cape is here? RICKY A magical talisman like that? A mermaid would be able to sense it. KIAS What if she can’t get this far inland? RICKY Hmm. Good point. Well, we’ll go out and hide it in a cove later. By then she should be good and desperate—she won’t have time to think of a way to sneak past us. Then, before she can get away— He throws a net over his chair to demonstrate what he plans to do. RICKY (CONT’D) Gotcha! KIAS …Brilliant. The two start untangling the net from the chair. As they finish, both men are startled by a sound at the window. They look over and see Roxy peering inside. For a minute they just stare at her, then exchange looks. KIAS, RICKY (UNISON) Mermaid! They charge out the door, leaving it open, and Roxy takes off down the street. ANGLE: Maya and Ashley, who are hiding behind the corner, creep out and slip inside. They start going through drawers, shelves and bags, looking for the Cape. ASHLEY Where is it, where is it… MAYA Come on, we don’t have a lot of time! ASHLEY I know, I know! EXT—MORRO BAY—DAY Roxy rounds a corner and stops, panting. A look back confirms that the two men are close behind, but seem to have lost her. They’re looking around in confusion. Reluctantly, she steps out and lets them see her, then takes off again. INT—THE MERMAID HUNTERS’ HOUSE—DAY Ashley enters the computer room, and looks around in surprise at all the equipment. She notices the red cloth poking out of a drawer, and hurries over. Opening it, she pulls out the Cape and stands. ASHLEY Maya! Maya joins her, and Ashley holds out the Cape. MAYA That’s got to be it. ASHLEY Great, let’s go! Ashley stuffs it into her bag. The girls run out, Maya only pausing to shut the drawer. EXT—MORRO BAY—DAY Roxy’s catches herself on an alley wall and doubles over, breathing hard. When she looks up, she sees Ricky heading right for her, carrying the net. She turns to run the other way, but Kias is coming up from behind. Panicking, Roxy looks around for another way to go, but she’s trapped in the alley. RICKY Gotcha! Before he can catch Roxy, a green-and-white blur runs into his path, and he trips and falls, tangling himself up in his own net. Roxy doesn’t hesitate—she dashes past him before he can get back up. RICKY Ow! What was that? Nairna scrambles away from him and the net. NAIRNA Sorry! She bolts the other way as Kias comes up to help. KIAS Hey! Where’d the mermaid go? The two look around, but neither Roxy nor Nairna is anywhere to be seen. Both men groan. RICKY Well, at least we still have the cape. KIAS Right. EXT—THE COVE—DAY NAIRNA This is it! She snatches the cape out of Maya’s hands and beams up at her, Ashley and Roxy. NAIRNA Thank you so much! I don’t know how to make it up to you. ASHLEY It’s okay. You’d have done the same thing for us. Nairna throws her arms around Roxy in a hug. Roxy looks surprised for a minute, and then slowly hugs Nairna back. ROXY Hey, no big deal. Maya and Ashley both giggle, and Roxy glares at them. Releasing her, Nairna looks down at her cape and hesitates. NAIRNA I should probably go now . . . but I wish I’d gotten to see Morro Bay first. Before I was too scared to get a good look at anything. MAYA We can show you around. Nairna perks up. She hesitates a moment, and then holds out her cape to the other mermaids. NAIRNA Um, can you carry this for me? I don’t want it to get lost again. ASHLEY Sure. She puts it back in her bag. MAYA Want us to show you around? NAIRNA Yes, please! ANGLE: The four girls walk off towards Morro Bay. Their voices get fainter as they walk away. ROXY First we need to get you some decent clothes. NAIRNA Hey, I like this dress! ROXY It’s ripped and covered in mud and sand. NAIRNA I thought that was in style. You know, like the ripped pants. ASHLEY Not exactly . . . FADE OUT THE END Category:Blog posts